Planet Zero
Zero, also known as "the World", "the''' Blue Marble'", and "'Home'''", is the third planet outward from the star Tamarus, the densest planet in the Solar System, the largest of the terrestrial objects, and one of three bodies known to host life and a natural ecosystem. It is home to billions of species ranging from single-celled organisms to the giant blue whales that inhabit the oceans. Of these species, three are known to be sapient: Humans, Fauns, and Anthros. The Sapients are supported by a combination of natural resources and advanced technology, and are divided into 17 nation states spread over the surface of the planet that interact by means of trade, diplomacy, travel, and media. According to radiometric data readings, Zero is roughly 4.6 billion years old, and was formed in the original formation of the solar system. Within the first billion years of its formation, simple life forms had appeared and began to change the makeup of its atmosphere and oceans, replacing the vast majority of CO2 in the atmosphere with primarily Nitrogen and Oxygen. This worked to promote the growth of a large number of organisms, which evolved over time to make up the ecosystem we know today. It also lead to the creation of the ozone layer, which protects the planet's life from the sun's harmful UV radiation. Zero's surface is made up of several tectonic plates which migrate over the surface of the world on a scale stretching over millions of years. This leads to the change in the continental structures of the planet. Roughly 65% of the surface of the planet is covered in water. The remainder of the surface is land mass, which is host to a large number of lakes and rivers that further contribute to the hydrosphere of the planet. Most of the world's water is saltwater, and makes up the oceans and most of the seas. Only about 2% of all water on Zero is freshwater, and most of that is locked up in the Northern and Southern ice caps. The interior of the planet is molten, with a solid mantle, a liquid outer core, and a solid inner core. The movement of molten metals in the outer core generates a magnetic field that protects the atmosphere from the solar wind. Like anything with mass, Zero interacts gravitationally with other objects in space. The two objects that have the greatest effect on the planet are Tamarus and its own largest moon, known commonly as "The Moon" and scientifically as "Lunus". During one orbit around the sun, the planet rotates on its own axis exactly 365 times, or one sidereal year. The planet's axis of rotation is tilted at an angle of 42.5 degrees from the perpendicular of its orbital plane, which leads to a nearly homogenous climate over its entire surface. The planet;s two natural satellites are Lunus and Minmus, the latter being nearly 40 times smaller than the former. Luus began orbiting the planet roughly 4.53 Billion years ago. Minmus is a fat comet that was captured at an unknown time in Zero's past. Lunus interacts with the planet's oceans and larger seas, producing tides that can be measured on a regular basis. The interaction between Zero and Lunus also stabilizes the planet's axis and keeps its rotational speed in line.